Something Meaningful
by HiddenCoffee
Summary: Late Valentine's day one-shot. What if Kurt never transferred schools and was still at McKinley on Valentine's Day? "All those kisses at the booth, those were all simple ones he could care less about. This kiss though, this kiss meant everything."


Something Meaningful

Kurt Hummel walked up to Finn's kissing booth and laid a one dollar bill on the counter.

"Uh, Kurt, listen. I don't know if this is such a good idea."

Kurt shrugged his shoulders, "Why not Finn? It's for a good cause, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's just…" Finn leaned down and whispered to him, "I just got the football team to quiet down. I'd like to keep some peace at this school for a while."

"I'm simply contributing to a good cause, what's so wrong with that?" He asked nonchalantly.

Finn looked past Kurt, a line was forming and he had two choices; tell Kurt 'no' and not accept his money (that would be contributing to the glee club) or get the kiss over with in front of this line of people. He couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I can't do this."

Kurt grabbed his dollar off the counter, attitude and disappointment apparent. "You're a coward, Finn. You always have been." As he walked away he felt the anxiety of regret in his chest. Finn hadn't always been a coward, but he was too embarrassed to go back and apologize.

Finn though, stood at the booth disgruntled. He remembered how he thought Karofsky was the perfect description of that exact word. He knew he, himself could be a coward sometimes, but that only meant he was no better than the guy he despised the most.

On Valentine's Day, Kurt walked right past Finn's kissing booth, without even a glance in his direction. Finn watched Kurt and was surprised the diva-like boy didn't take another chance. He didn't understand that Kurt was still embarrassed from yesterday's events.

"Hi Finn," A girl's voice broke his thoughts. He turned around and faced her. She had blond hair and blue eyes. She was pretty, but nothing about her really stood out to him.

She pushed a one dollar bill towards the quarterback. He leaned down and kissed her. She thanked him and went on her way. These kisses weren't anything special. Most of the girls at McKinley were pretty, but that didn't mean he liked them. _And if these kisses weren't special_, he thought. _Then one with Kurt didn't have to be either._

Wait, was he really weighing this around right now? This was crazy. He wasn't gay; he wasn't going to kiss his… oh God, his step-brother. He hadn't even thought of that! What would his parents think? But, of course, it was just one kiss, right? He wanted to make Kurt happy in a step-brotherly like way, he reasoned, and it wasn't like their parents would find out anyway. His mom and Burt would be out on a date this evening. Maybe he could just get it over with, so this ongoing battle in his head could end.

Kurt couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to put his heart on the line in front of Finn. He knew Finn could turn him down, but that little sliver of hope had kept him going. Now things were awkward.

At home yesterday, Kurt and Finn didn't say a word to each other. And in their own room they kept from crossing paths with one another. His heart ached for Finn even more. He hoped this silence wouldn't last long. He had to talk to Finn and apologize for his actions. This incident was his fault and he knew it.

After Spanish class Kurt found Finn at the kissing booth. It was time for lunch and the hall and Finn's patrons were running fairly empty. Kurt stepped up to the booth and looked at Finn who was typing away on his phone.

At the presence of someone Finn looked up. Kurt's sparkling blue eyes caught him off guard making his heart beat a little faster.

"Hey Kurt, umm…" Was Kurt really going to try this again? Nerves started to take him over. He took a brief glance to Kurt's lips. They were pale pink and glistened from a haze of chap stick. They weren't all that different from a girl's lips. The longer the thought of kissing Kurt dwelled in his mind, the harder his heart racked against his chest.

"Hi Finn," Kurt took a look around; there was no one in sight. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for my actions yesterday. It was totally uncalled for."

A sigh of relief passed Finn's lips and he smiled, "It's cool, Kurt."

"Alright," He nodded. "Well, I'll see you at home."

"Yeah."

Kurt walked away feeling slightly better, but not enough to get rid of the frown on his face.

Finn watched Kurt walk off before grabbing his backpack and heading to lunch. This urge to make Kurt smile was getting stronger and stronger. To the point it couldn't just be the step-brother thing, it might be something more.

He'd seen Kurt in his lowest moments and wanted nothing more than to protect him. He didn't want anyone picking on him. Kurt had taken care of him when he was sick and gave him much appreciated advice about Quinn and Rachel. Actually, come to think of it, Kurt had always been there for him.

Kurt, with is milky smooth skin and semi-girly figure. He was actually kind of hot, for like a girly-guy.

Finn stopped in his tracks, more confused than before. These weren't straight thoughts and he knew it.

He eased through the rest of his day in an abyss of thought and once he got home all he could think of was being with Kurt. He knew the small boy would be home soon, so he had to get ready fast.

Kurt walked through the front door and was immediately hit with the smell of spaghetti. He went to the kitchen after setting his bag down by the stairs. He peaked into the kitchen, shocked to see Finn at the stove in an apron.

"Finn?"

Finn jumped at his voice. "Kurt, hi, I-I didn't know you were home."

"And I didn't know you cooked," He stepped closer.

"Well, mom and Burt are out for the evening so, I just thought we should have some kind of Valentine's Day dinner." He gave Kurt a smile.

"That's sweet of you Finn."

"It'll be ready in a few."

"Okay, I'll be right back." He grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. Kurt really didn't understand this whole Valentine's Day dinner thing. Wasn't that for couples? Finn and he definitely were not together. Finn was straight, 100%. So, why the dinner?

"Kurt? It's ready!" Well, he was just going to have to go with the flow.

Kurt sat down across from his step-brother at the table. Finn served Kurt, then himself. The smaller boy took his first bite hesitantly, but was more than surprised when the flavors exploded inside his mouth.

"Finn! This is amazing!"

"Thanks," Finn smiled. "It's all organic. I know how you hate that chemical stuff or whatever they use to grow food."

"Wow. I didn't know you knew that."

"It's kind of hard not to when you fret over one potato chip just because it wasn't bought in the organic section."

Kurt knew Finn didn't mean it was an insult and smiled at the larger boy for paying that much attention. After a moment Finn began squirming at the silence developing, "How was your day?"

"Usual," Kurt replied.

"Oh," Finn didn't really know what to say about that.  
>Kurt just nodded, "How's the kissing booth going?"<p>

"Pretty good," He looked away. "Can I tell you something?"

"Of course Finn, you can tell me anything."

Finn readjusted his eyes on Kurt's for a second, but they unintentionally drifted down to his lips. Whoa, whoa! What was he thinking? He could not confess to Kurt right now, even if he looked really hot. Finn couldn't see Kurt's tight jeans, but he still thought of them. Putting that image together with Kurt's tight shirt almost made him grab the smaller boy and kiss him right there.

Why hadn't he noticed all these things about Kurt before? Oh yeah, he was too busy worrying about Quinn and Rachel. Maybe girls were his problem.

"Umm, Finn?" Finn jumped, started by the pure voice. "You've been dazing off for a while. Is everything okay?"

"Y-yeah Kurt, everything's great." He gave the boy a weak half-smile.

"Okay," Kurt said, disbelieving. "Well, what were you going to tell me?"

He couldn't hide anymore. It was now or never. He took a moment to compose his thoughts and spoke. "When you came to the booth yesterday, I was in complete shock. I didn't know how to handle the situation and I think I pretty much failed at being a good step-brother. I was a coward, you were absolutely right when you said that." Finn paused and got up. Kurt just watched him confused and hope apparent in his face. The quarterback walked around the table to Kurt and offered his hand. Kurt raised an eyebrow before taking it and getting up. Finn didn't let go. "But there are more things you were right about, Kurt."

"Like?" The smaller boy questioned, looking up at him.

Finn took a deep breath, "Like girls being my problem."

"Finn, what are you saying?"

The larger boy stared straight into his step-brother's ocean eyes. "I don't know if I'm gay, but I know I like you Kurt."

Kurt started shaking his head and tried to step back, but Finn grabbed his other hand and pulled him closer. "Don't do this unless you mean it, Finn." Kurt whispered, begged.

"I mean it." He whispered back as he leaned down to Kurt's level and placed his lips on the pale pink ones he'd been dreaming about all day. Kurt responded, hesitantly at first, but finally let his barrier break down. Electricity immediately warmed Finn's body and his heart took off running. He had never felt like this with girls before. All those kisses at the booth, those were all simple ones he could care less about. This kiss though, this kiss meant everything.

Finn slowly pulled away and looked at Kurt who was already looking back at him. The smaller boy was scared, he expected any minute his step-brother would yell at him, but he didn't. Instead, he said something Kurt had trouble comprehending.

"I love you."

"W-what?" Kurt stuttered.

"I love you, Kurt. It took me a while to realize it, but I do. At first, I thought, I just wanted to make you happy because you're my step-brother. Then I couldn't stop thinking about you all day. You and your hair, and how it always lays perfectly, your amazing eyes, your flawless pale skin and those lips. God, Kurt. I've wanted to kiss you all day," Fin placed his hands over his face, embarrassed and confused as to the new feelings that were washing over him.

Kurt reached up and grabbed Finn's hands, pulling them away from his face. "I love you too Finn." Both boys smiled at each other and Finn pulled Kurt into an embrace. They fit together like two puzzle pieces.

"So, um, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt pulled back and looked at Finn with a concerned face. "You said you're not gay Finn. If we date, I'm not going to hide in the closet with you. I want to be able to proudly say 'Yeah, _that _guy is my boyfriend.'" Kurt paused for a second to let his words sink in. He looked at Kurt with his 'o' face. "Can you do that Finn?"

Finn didn't even have to run it through. He wanted Kurt, needed Kurt. If anyone made comments, he'd take them out. Kurt made him happy, that was what mattered. "Yes, I can do that."

Kurt looked up at Finn, baffled at first, but a wide grin spread across his face. "Really?"

"Yes," He smiled.

"Then yes, I-I'll be your boyfriend." He couldn't believe this dream was coming true. He couldn't think about it too long though, because Finn's lips were on his again. He didn't hold back this time.

He brought his hands into Finn's hair, pulling the taller boy closer. Finn ran his hands down the front of Kurt's shirt, unable to help himself from lifting up the hem and touching his fingers to the pale skin. He left Kurt's lips, only to reattach them to his neck. Kurt leaned his head to the side, surrendering to his every touch. Kurt felt his back press against the wall between the kitchen and the living room.

"F-Finn… we have to stop," Kurt muttered. Finn reluctantly let go of him with questioning eyes. "I'm just... not ready to go this far yet. It's still kind of a shock to me that you feel the same way I do."

He nodded, "I understand."

Kurt's phone beeped, making both of them jump. "Oh! It's nearly nine o'clock. I'm late for my moisturizing routine!" He rushed downstairs and flew into the bathroom, Finn slowly followed.

The larger boy changed into a pair of flannel pants and a white t-shirt, while he was waiting for his boyfriend.

Twenty minutes later Kurt came out of the bathroom dressed in blue matching pajamas. He walked to his bed and crawled in, immediately noticing a body was already in there.

"Finn?"

"I, um, hope you don't mind. It's kind of cold."

Kurt turned and snuggled up to Finn, intertwining their legs. "No, I don't mind at all." Finn smiled and placed an arm around Kurt.

"By the way Finn."

"Yeah?" Finn asked half awake.

"Santana was wrong, that kiss was worth way more than a dollar."

"Make sure you tell her about it tomorrow."

"Will do Finn, will do."

Within minutes both boys fell asleep.

The End.


End file.
